My All Is In You
by BTFLheenim
Summary: Saranghae saranghae saranghae jeongmal saranghae. bisakah kau mengatakan hal itu lagi padaku? walau hanya sekali? bogoshippo. mau tau ceritanya? baca aja, review ya


**Title : My All Is In You**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance angst**

**Author : Natalia Ayu**

**Main Cast: Kim Heechul**

**Park Hyun Rin**

~Rin pov~

"Jagiyaaaa~" ucapku saat melihat heechul oppa sedang duduk di depan rumahku

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya" jawabnya santai

"Tentu saja! Masa aku tidak bangun-bangun? Hehe" candaku. Iya hanya tersenyum dan membelai rambutku

"Yak yak, ini di depan rumah, jangan sok romantis begitu bisa?" protes hankyung

"Haha, bilang saja kalau kau iri hankyung-ah~" jawab heechul sambil memasang wajah mengejeknya (?)

Begitulah, mereka merupakan chinguku sejak kecil, ya satunya sih chingu, tapi satunya langi namjachingu kkk~ kami sudah berpacaran selama 1 tahun, aku menyukainya, benar-benar menyukainya. Seorang kim heechul …

"Jagiya? Kenapa diam saja? Kajja masuk, nanti kau masuk angin kalau diluar terus" ajaknya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya masuk ke rumah, rumahku lebih tepatnya

Appa dan eomma juga menyukai heechul, mereka bilang heechul namja yang baik. Aku merasa beruntung bisa memiliki namjachingu seperti dia. Tetapi ada satu masalah … aku terkena penyakit kanker hati, dan sudah stadium 3. masih belum begitu parah sih, tapi kalau sudah naik ke stadium 4 bisa bahaya …

"Rin-ah? Wae? Kenapa diam saja? Kau sakit?" Tanya heechul oppa dengan nada khawatir

"Anio oppa, aku hanya ingin diam, hehe" jawabku asal.

Dan lagi … aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu pada heechul oppa karena itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan, aku tidak mau membuatnya khawatir. Yang dia tau hanya aku yang gampang terserang penyakit, bukan aku yang mengidap kanker hati.

"Arraseo, makan yang banyak, biar tidak sakit kkk~" jawabnya sambil terkekeh pelan

"Arraseo arraseo, kau dan hankyung oppa juga tapi" jawabku

"Nee" jawab mereka berdua.

Oh ya, kalian tau? Heechul oppa itu anak dari pengusaha terkaya di seoul. Keluargaku tidak sekaya keluarganya. Tapi bukan berarti aku menyukainya karena hartanya. Aku benar-benar menyukainya dari hatiku. Dan aku sudah tau kalau saja aku membicarakan tentang penyakitku ke dia, dia akan berusaha mencari pendonor hati untukku, aku tidak mau merepotkannya.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita pergi bertiga besok?" Tanya heechul oppa pada kami

"Kemana?" tanyaku penasaran

"Kau lihat saja nanti, kkk~" jawabnya

"Aaaah~ oppa~ kasih tau dong~" paksaku

"Anio, menurutlah kali ini jagiya" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Iih, setiap dia menunjukkan senyumnya, aku tidak bisa melawan apapun perbuatannya. Hais jinja

"Arraseo, jam berapa?" tanyaku

"Jam 9 saja ya?" tanyanya pada aku dan hankyung oppa

"Nee, boleh saja, aku juga tidak ada kerjaan besok" jawab hankyung oppa santai

"Geurae, jam 9" ucapnya lagi. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk

'sudah jam 9 malam ternyata, saatnya menulis diary' batinku. Akupun berjalan menuju meja di kamarku untuk mengambil buku diary yang biasa aku pakai

TUK

Sebuah batu melayang mengenai jendelaku. Batunya kecil, jadi tidak membuat kaca dikamarku pecah. Aku langsung berjalan menuju kaca dan melihat ke bawah

"Turunlah jagiya, ada yang mau kubicarakan" ucap heechul oppa dari bawah dengan senyum yang merekah. Ngapain heechul oppa jam segini kesini? Jarang sekali

"Oppa? Ada apa? Jarang sekali kau kesini jam segini" ucapku sesampainya dibawah.

"Anio, kita ke taman itu saja ya" ucapnya sambil menunjuk taman di depan rumahku. Akupun mengangguk

"Wae?" tanyaku lagi. Dia menyenderkan kepalaku di pundaknya, tetapi langsung kutarik kembali kepalaku. Ia memaksa kepalaku untuk bersender di pundaknya lagi. Aku pun hanya menghembuskan napas panjang

"Lalu untuk apa kau kesini?" tanyaku lagi

"Bogoshippo" jawabnya singkat.

"Bukannya kau bisa menelponku atau mengirimiku sms?" tanyaku bingung. Masa hanya karena dia merindukanku dia datang ke rumahku jam segini?

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, saranghae rin-ah" ucapnya lirih

TES

Kurasakan telapak tanganku basah. Aku langsung melihat wajah heechul oppa. Dia menangis? Wae?

"Oppa? Kau kenapa sih? Kenapa kau aneh sekali?" tanyaku lagi, tapi dengan nada yang lebih serius

"Anio, aku hanya merindukanmu" jawabnya singkat.

~Rin pov end~

~Heechul pov~

"Anio, aku hanya merindukanmu" jawabku singkat.

Mungkin memang aneh alasanku untuk kesini malam ini, tapi aku memiliki feeling yang tidak enak untuk besok. Jadi kuputuskan untuk bertemu rin sekarang

"Geurae, terserah kau kalau tidak mau memberitahuku" ucapnya frustasi

"Jagiya, bukannya aku tidak mau memberitahumu, aku kan sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya, aku mencintaimu dan aku merindukanmu" jawabku

"Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau mengatakan kata 'saranghae' seperti biasanya" ucapnya sambil terkekeh pelan

"Mwo? Yak! Jangan mengerjaiku seperti itu" protesku

"Ayolah oppa~" paksanya. Aku pun menghela napas panjang

"Saranghae, saranghae, saranghae, jeongmal saranghae" ucapku sambil melakukan aegyo. Dia yang melihatku pun langsung terkekeh

"Oppa! Kau benar-benar imut!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"Gumawo, aku tau kalau aku memang lebih imut dari kau" jawabku sambil menjulurkan lidah

"Anio, aku lebih imut darimu" jawabnya tak mau kalah

"Anio, anio, kau tetap yeojaku yang paling jelek" ucapku sambil berwajah mengejek. Ia hanya memanyunkan bibirnya. Kyeoptaa~

"Geurae, kajja, lebih baik kau pulang. Nanti eomma dan appamu mencarimu" ajakku

"Gwenchana, aku tinggal bilang kalau oppa menculikku~" jawabnya santai

"Ay ay, sudah jangan macam-macam, kajja" ajakku lagi. Ia pun menurutiku

"Hey" ucapku

"Mwo?" tanyanya

"Menurutmu hankyung itu seperti apa?" tanyaku sambil menatap wajahnya

"Bagaimana kalau dia menyukaimu?" lanjutku

"Hmm … itu tidak jadi masalah untukku. Toh aku menyukaimu. Dan lagi, menurutku dia orang yang baik dan bertanggung jawab" jawabnya

"Ada bagusnya ada tidaknya" jawabku. Entah jawaban macam apa ini

"Maksudnya?" tanyanya

"Anio,lupakan saja. Sudah sana masuk. Disini dingin, dan aku pulang dulu jagiya, goodbye" ucapku dan langsung berjalan kearah lain

~Heechul pov end~

~Rin pov~

"Anio,lupakan saja. Sudah sana masuk. Disini dingin, dan aku pulang dulu jagiya, goodbye" ucapnya dan langsung berjalan kearah lain

"Nee" jawabku singkat

'Ini aneh, sangat sangat aneh' batinku sambil melipat tanganku ke depan. Aku tau kalau dia memang sangat aneh dan berbeda dari namja yang lain, tapi bukankah sikapnya tadi melewati batas kata aneh?

"Noona? Kau seperti Sherlock holmes!" ucap seseorang dari belakangku

"Hm? Wae Jongwoon?" tanyaku lagi.

"Noona kan sedang melipat tangan sambil serius berpikir, sangat persis dengan Sherlock holmes" ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum

"Haha, kau ini ada-ada saja. Yak! Anak umur 7 tahun harusnya sudah tidur!" bentakku.

Ya, dia adalah dongsaengku, satu-satunya dongsaengku. Aku selalu mengajarkan semu hal yang baik padanya, aku tidak mau jika aku tidak ada nanti, eomma dan appa hanya bergantung pada dongsaengku yang tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Arraseo noona" jawabnya dan langsung naik ke atas menuju kamarnya

"Eomma, hari ini aku mau pergi" ucapku pada eomma saat sarapan

"Kemana dan dengan siapa rin-ah?" tanyanya dengan nada yang lembut seperti biasanya

"Bersamaku ahjumma, dan tentu saja dengan hankyung juga" ucap heechul tiba-tiba

"Kenapa kau bisa masuk?" tanyaku padanya

"Pintu didepan tidak dikunci" jawabnya singkat

"Lalu bagaimana eomma? Boleh?" lanjutku

"Geurae, kalau kau bersama heechul dan hankyung itu tidak menjadi masalah buat eomma dan appa" jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"Jinja?" Tanyaku senang. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum

"Eomma yakin heechul dan hankyung akan menjagamu" lanjutnya

"Gumawo ahjumma, aku menghargai kepercayaanmu itu" jawab heechul sambil tersenyum padaku

"Tapi, aku tidak yakin" lanjutnya

Mwo? Tidak yakin? Apa yang dia maksud?

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku. Ia hanya menggeleng

"Anio, lupakan. Kajja, nanti keburu siang" jawabnya, hhh, dia berdalih lagi!

"Oppa! Kau berdalih! Apa maksudnya sih?" tanyaku lagi, tapi dengan lebih memaksa

"Anio jagiya, aku hanya asal ngomong" jawabnya

"Terserahlah" jawabku singkat karena marah padanya

"Yak~ jagiya~ jangan marah dong, nanti kau tidak cantik lagi~" ucapnya sambil memelukku dari belakang. Aku pun langsung tersenyum

"Arraseo" jawabku sambil terkekeh. Dasar raja gombal!

~Rin pov end~

~Heechul pov~

"Hankyung-ah, kau yang menyetir ya" ucapku

"Kau tidak bilang pun aku sudah tau, mana mungkin seorang kim heechul mau menyetir" jawabnya santai

"Yak! Aku sering nyetir tau" bantahku

"Hoo~ takut~" jawabnya sambil menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan. Lucu sekali dia, gayanya itu sukses membuat aku tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Kalian kok malah bercanda? Kajja, sudah mulai siang" ucap rin tiba-tiba

"Nee kajja" jawabku

"Ho, aku jadi supir ya sekarang? Bagus sekali-_-" ucap hankyung yang melihat aku dan rin duduk di jok belakang

"Masa rin sendirian? Lagian kan aku namjachingunya" jawabku mengeles. Hehe

"Arraseo" jawabnya singkat dan mulai menjalankan mobil

-2 jam kemudian-

"Yak, rin-ah, bangunlah, kita sudah sampai" ucapku sambil menepuk pelan pundaknya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya

"Ini dimana?" tanyanya

"Sudah kau turun dulu, kita sudah sampai" jawabku

"Oppa! Pemandangannya indah sekali!" ucapnya sambil melihat pemandangan kota seoul dari bukit tempat kami berada sekarang ini

"Tentu saja, bukankah kau sejak lama ingin kesini?" tanyaku

"Mwo? Bagaimana kau tau?" tanyanya bingung

"Aku membaca buku diarymu dulu, hehe" jawabku santai

"Tapi kan yang kutulis aku ingin kesini dengan suamiku di masa depan nanti" ucapnya. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan

"Arraseo, kapan lagi aku bisa mengajakmu kesini? Dan kau bisa menganggapku suamimu sekarang ini" jawabku sambil terkekeh pelan. Spontan ia memukul tanganku

"Kau ini ada-ada saja" ucapnya

"Ah, katakana saranghae seperti kemarin dong" pintanya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tanganku

"Mwo? Disini? Shireo, itu memalukan" tolakku. Langsung saja dia mengalihkan wajahnya, sepertinya dia marah

"Arraseo, kau menang"

"Saranghae saranghae saranghae jeongmal saranghae" ucapku masih dengan aegyo yang kulakukan

"Kau memang imut, aku tidak salah" ucapnya sambil tertawa

"Kau manis kalau tertawa" ucapKu santai

"Aku tau" jawabnya

"Betapa percaya dirinya kau park hyun rin" ucapku. Ia hanya tersenyum

"Mianhae" lanjutku. Ia mengerutkan alisnya

"Untuk?" tanyanya

"Untuk semuanya, terutama jika aku tidak bisa melakukan aegyo itu lagi" jawabku

"Oppa! Aku tau kau malu melakukannya, tapi kalau dirumahku kan tidak ada yang tau, hehe" ucapnya. Aku hanya tersenyum

Bukan itu yang ku maksud rin-ah, aku tidak malu melakukannya lagi untukmu, tetapi yang kutakutkan adalah aku tidak akan bisa melakukan itu lagi selamanya, melakukan semua hal yang kau inginkan

"Hankyung oppa mana?" tanyanya tiba-tiba

"Dia di mobil, kajja, kita sekalian pulang" jawabku

"kenapa pulang? Kita kan baru sebentar disini" protesnya

"Kalau sudah malam kan gelap, bahaya" jawabku

"Shireo. Aku masih ingin disini!" ucapnya.

'cup' bibirku sukses mengenai bibirnya. Entahlah mengapa aku melakukan ini, aku hanya merasa mungkin itu yang harus aku lakukan

"Oppa! Malu tau diliatin orang!" protesnya

"Kkkk~ arraseo, kajja" kekehku dan langsung mengajaknya pulang

"Hmm .. hankyung-ah, biar aku saja ya yang menyetir" pintaku saat kami sudah sampai di parkiran mobil

"Mwo? Ada setan apa ini? Tumben kau mau menyetir" ledeknya

"Yak! Kau ini bagus-bagus mau aku bantuin!" bentakku

"Arraseo" jawabnya dan langsung memasuki kursi di jok depan, disebelahku

"Anio, kau dibelakang saja" ucapku. Dia menatapku bingung

"Wae? Disini kan bisa" jawabnya

"Kau mendengarku tidak? Kubilang kau duduk di belakang saja!" bentakku. Akhirnya ia pun pasrah dan berpindah ke jok belakang, disamping rin.

Aku langsung menjalankan mobilku. Sekitar setengah jam, aku menemui sebuah palang di tengah jalan, disitu tertulis bahwa jalan ini sedang diperbaiki. Aku pun memundurkan mobil dan memutarnya kearah semula, tetapi …

BRAKKK

~Heechul pov end~

~Rin pov~

'aduh perutku sakit sekali, perih' batinku saat baru bangun.

"Ini dimana?" tanyaku pada eomma, appa dan jongwoon yang berada disebelahku. Wajah mereka sangat pucat, kurasa mereka senang melihatku yang sudah tersadar. Tetapi aku juga melihat mereka masih menangis. Wae?

"Ini di rumah sakit rin-ah" ucap hankyung oppa tiba-tiba.

Kepala hankyung oppa dililit oleh perban, begitu juga kakinya, sepertinya dia luka-luka. Wae? Aku pun menatap cermin yang berada di sebelah kiriku. Aku melihat kepalaku juga dililit perban dan tubuhku penuh luka. Tetapi yang sakit adalah tempat dimana organ tubuhku yang bernama hati itu berada

Aku mengecek sebentar perutku, yang kulihat adalah sebuah perban yang menempel, seperti perban yang biasa ditempel untuk orang yang habis operasi. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa tidak ada yang menjelaskannya padaku?

"Hankyung oppa, heechul oppa dimana?" tanyaku dengan suara kecil yang membuktikan bahwa aku masih kesakitan dengan luka-luka yang ku alami

Perlahan air mata turun dari kedua mata hankyung oppa. Wae? Wae?

"Oppa, wae? Dimana heechul oppa?" bentakku. Entahlah, air mataku mengalir begitu saja, lukaku juga bertambah sakit, terutama luka bekas operasi itu

Hankyung oppa menyerahkan selembar kertas padaku. Entah kertas apa itu. Aku langsung mengambilnya dan membukanya. Terlihatlah sebuah tulisan yang khas, tetapi sedikit berantakan dan ada beberapa bercak darah. Aku langsung membaca apa yang ada didalam kertas tersebut

_Annyeong nae yeppeo yeoja_

_Kalau kau sudah membaca surat ini berarti kau sudah sadar kan? Chukkae_

_Aku lega kalau kau sudah sadar, cepatlah sembuh dan tersenyum seperti biasanya_

_Kau pasti sedang kesakitan. Mianhae, ini semua salahku, aku tidak bermaksud mencelakaimu karena aku mencintaimu_

_Mungkin kau tidak menyadari semuanya karena kejadian itu terjadi saat kau sedang tertidur._

_Kau baik-baik saja? Kuharap begitu_

_Hais, air mata ini menyebalkan sekali! Kenapa dia keluar disaat-saat begini?_

_Sudahlah, yang jelas aku sudah mengabulkan 2 permintaanmu bukan?_

_Aku yakin sekarang kau sedang berpikir apa permintaanmu yang satunya_

_Aku tidak akan mengatakannya disini, aku tidak mau kau menganggapku sebagai namja yang sok pahlawan, hehe_

_Aku tau semua tentangmu rin-ah, terutama tentang penyakit kanker hati yang kau alami._

_Aku tau kau tidak mau menceritakannya karena tidak mau merepotkanku._

_Dan kau juga tidak mau aku mencari pendonor hati kan?_

_Kurasa kau harus senang kali ini_

_Karena hatiku sudah ada padamu, jadi apa yang kau rasakan juga dapat ku rasakan_

_Jadi tolong jangan menangis, atau kau akan membuatku sedih_

_Oh ya, karena aku sudah mengabulkan permintaanmu, bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaanku? Kurasa aku tidak harus bertanya ya, karena kau tidak punya hak untuk menolak :p_

_Aku minta kau bisa menerima hankyung dihatimu, aku tidak mau namja yang menggantikanku di hatimu adalah namja yang tidak baik!_

_Hankyung adalah namja yang baik_

_Kau tau? Dulu aku dan hankyung sama-sama menyukaimu, tetapi karena dia kalah dalam taruhan, aku yang menembakmu terlebih dahulu._

_Dan aku sangat kaget saat tau kalau kau juga menyukaiku. Mungkin tidak hanya kaget, aku juga sangat senang._

_Tapi aku yakin dia sangat sedih, jadi .. bisakah kau melupakanku dan memasukkan hankyung didalam hatimu?_

_Mianhae jika permintaanku berlebihan_

_Mianhae jika aku tidak dapat membahagiakanmu_

_Mianhae jika aku tidak bisa melakukan aegyo yang kau sukai_

_Mianhae karena aku tidak bisa mengajakmu ke bukit itu lagi_

_Dan mianhae untuk semuanya_

'_saranghae saranghae saranghae jeongmal saranghae'_

_From you future husband_

_KIM HEECHUL_

Saat itu juga air mataku mengalir sangat deras. Jadi? Heechul oppa sudah mendonorkan hatinya untukku? Aku berterima kasih untuk itu, tetapi kenapa harus heechul oppa? Tidak bisakah orang lain? Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Jebal

"mianhae rin-ah, mianhae .. kalau saja yang menyetir itu aku, dan heechul yang duduk di jok belakang, semua tidak akan begini" ucapnya sambil menangis dan memelukku. Tangisanku semakin menjadi.

"Kurasa dia sengaja menyuruhku untuk duduk dibelakang agar aku tidak terluka parah saat terjadi kecelakaan dan aku bisa melindungimu, mianhae …" lanjutnya

Aku tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa, ini sudah cukup membuatku shock dann tangisanku tidak dapat berhenti. Hatiku semakin sakit jika memikirkannya.

'Saranghae heechul-ah, jeongmal saranghae' batinku sambil terus menangis

'Heechul oppa, kau baik-baik saja? Kuharap begitu, kurasa kau semakin bahagia disana, bogoshippo jagiya' batinku sambil menatap sebuah makam yang tidak lain adalah makam seorang kim heechul

"Jagiya? Aku membawakan bunga untuknya" ucap seseorang dari belakang, yang tidak lain adalah Tan Hankyung, suamiku …

"Gumawo" jawabku dan langsung mengambil bunga itu untuk heechul oppa.

"Eomma! Appa! Ppali, hais, kenapa lama sekali? Aku capek" ucap heechul, anak tunggal kami.

Dia kuberi nama heechul karena wajahnya yang mirip dengan heechul. Makin lama, aku dan hankyung menyadari bahwa sifatnya pun semakin mirip. Aku menyangka bahwa dia adalah reinkarnasi dari heechul oppa. Kuharap itu yang terjadi

"Nee, sebentar ya, kami sudah selesai kok" jawabku dan langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan makam heechul oppa

_Kau baik-baik saja disana? Kuharap begitu. Hatimu sudah kujaga baik-baik heechul-ah. Mungkin pertamanya memang terasa sakit karena aku harus melupakanmu, pertama kupikir itu adalah hal yang tidak bisa kulakukan. Dan ternyata memang benar, bagaimanapun aku berusaha menghilangkanmu dan menggantinya dengan hankyung oppa, itu tetap suatu hal yang mustahil._

_Tetapi, aku sudah menyukainya, walaupun sedikit hatiku masih tersisa untukmu heechul-ah … kau sudah mengabulkan banyak permintaanku, jadi sekarang biar aku yang mengabulkan permintaanmu … saranghae saranghae saranghae jeongmal saranghae heechul-ah …_

- THE END -

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW! THANKS ^^**


End file.
